Warriors: A New Moon (Book 1 of 6) Skylight
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Follow Moonpaw and her sisters as they save their clan and much more! First warriors story so no hate please. Apparently I got plenty of that nonetheless so this story is on hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances **

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom white black stripes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Boulderheart-Dark and light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat

Molepaw- brown-and –cream tom

Queens

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes(mother to Lilykit and Seedkit)

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches (Mother of Dewkit, Amberkit and Snowkit)

Birchflower-Tan-brown and cream marked she-cat with green eyes( mother to Moonkit, Skykit, Starkit and Tapkit)

Kits

Lilykit-dark tabby she-kit with white patches

Seedkit-very pale ginger she-kit

Dewkit-gray tom with amber eyes

Amberkit-Pale gray she-kit with white, paws, muzzle and right ear has amber eyes

Snowkit-White tom with amber eyes

Moonkit-light gray she-kit with white stripes and light blue eyes

Skykit-gray-black-and-white she-kit with dark blue eyes

Starkit-brown she-kit with orange spots and light brown muzzle and paws green eyes

Tapkit-reddish-brown she-kit with cream spots and green eyes

Elders

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Daisy- long cream furred she-cat

Spiderleg-long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Prologue

Brichflower had just had her kits. "They are four healthy she-kits." Said the medicine cat Jayfeather. "They are beautiful just like you." Said Boulderheart to his mate. "Thank you Boulderheart but now we must name them. Hmmm how about Moonkit for the light gray tabby and Skykit for the white, black and gray one?" she asked. "Perfect and Starkit for the brown, orange and tan one and Tapkit for the reddish-brown one with tan spots?" he suggested. "Perfect just perfect." They said. Little did they know these kits brought the new moon.

**A/N: I just did Thunder clan because that is the clan I'm focusing on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for helping Brightstar but I think the underline thing was just a Glitch so that is why it wasn't there**

Chapter 1: Moon, Sky, Stars and Tapping rain

Moonkit woke up her little blue eyes opening. She poked her sister Skykit with her paw. Skykit opened her eyes and stared at her sister. It was tie to go out into the camp. Moonkit and Skykit did this every morning just before dawn. The two kits walked out only to be welcomed by a light drizzle.

"Moonkit?" Skykit said staring at her sister. Moonkit turned back to her sister.

"Yes Skykit?" she answered.

"Do you think we can be the best warriors?" she asked her sister.

"Maybe not the best out of them all but we can try." she said looking straight into her sisters deep blue eyes. Skykit smiled as she and her sister watched the sunrise.

"Moonkit, Skykit where are you?" came their mother Birchflower's voice from the nursery. The kits looked at each other and padded back to the nursery.

"We are right here mother. We were watching the sun rise into the sky." The kits said.

"Oh. Well come here I guess I will groom you first since you're awake." She said. The kits padded over and sat down while their mother groomed their fur.

"Perfect you look wonderful." Birchflower said looking at her kits. Starkit and Tapkit woke up at this moment.

"Can we get groomed next?" the two kits asked "We want to look like that too!" the kits exclaimed.

"Of course kits come here." Birchflower said as she beckoned her kits two kits went over and sat down.

**A/N: Well there is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I hopefully will update again today. Yeah see you later! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Fox!

Moonkit was playing with the other kits. When she heard Starkit yell,

"Ahhh! It's a fox!" she whipped around. She stared in horror at the fox that had cornered her sisters and Snowkit. She watched as Lilykit and Seedkit lunged at the fox their claws unsheathed. The fox was too busy with the other kits to notice until the kits had landed on its back. It flailed trying to get them off.

In its panic it slapped Snowkit with its paws sending him flying.

Amberkit tried to get to him but Dewkit and I stopped her. "It's too dangerous Amberkit." He said. "Go get help."

"Moonkit we will claw at its legs to hopefully bring it down." He told me. I unsheathed my tiny claws and ran at it with Dewkit. We clawed its legs as Amberkit got back with Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze and Boulderheart.

The fox saw the rest of the cats and turned tail and ran.

"Where are your mothers?" asked Bramblestar.

"Over there." The kits said. Bramblestar walked over behind the bush the kits said the queens were behind.

"Are you ok?" Boulderheart asked us.

"We are but Snowkit…" we said.

Squirrelflight rushed over and picked him up. His white fur matted with blood and dirt on his side. There were three gashes from the claw.

"He's alive." She said. "Lionblaze take him to Jayfeather." She said giving him the kit.

Lionblaze nodded and ran back inside the camp. I got up and licked my paws clean. The other kits stared in awe at Lilykit, Seedkit, Dewkit and I.

Bramblestar returned with the queens. Birchflower ran up to her kits and wrapped them in her tail.

"I was so worried about you." she said tears streaming from her green eyes.

"Let's head back to camp a ceremony needs to be performed." He said. The group of cats padded after him.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath high ledge for a clan meeting!" The cats gathered below the ledge.

"Seedkit do you promise to defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" he asked Bramblestar. "I do." She said. "Then from this day until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Seedpaw."

"Lilykit do you promise to defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" he asked her. "I do." She said. "Then from this day until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Lilypaw." "Lilypaw, Seedpaw!" the clan cheered.

**A/N: There you have it chapter 2! Review and give me ideas and tell me what you think. Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**


End file.
